The conversion of natural gas (methane) or other hydrocarbon into a mixture of hydrogen and carbon monoxide (known as “synthesis gas” or “syngas”) is often referred to as partial oxidation. In this process a hydrocarbon stream, such as natural gas, reacts with oxygen, to provide syngas that has hydrogen (H2) and carbon monoxide (CO). Typically, the syngas is then used downstream in a Fischer-Tropsch process to convert the synthesis gas into a liquid hydrocarbon product that can be further processed to make liquid transportation fuels, such as diesel.